Date Rape
by Not here anymore45
Summary: If you hate Masaya, then this is a great story! From the song Date Rape by Sublime! First Mrated Fic, so review! Oneshot, Songfic


MK-Chan: YAY! My first M rated story! Of course song-fic of Sublime's Date Rape. And only rated for… well… you get it. ANTI ICHIGOxMASAYA! Don't I rule? My turn into IchigoxKish but unknown. One-shot. (Sorry if I get words to song wrong.)

Disclaimer: NO OWN TMM!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo when to a club and sat in a corner. She was drinking since she was 21 and she heard the door open. She wiped around to see a man with light skin and blue eyes with dark blue/black hair. His eyes locked on her as he walked towards her. He took the empty seat next to her and ordered a drink. "My name's Masaya." He flashed a toothy smile.

"Ichigo." She answered.

"Well, Ichigo, my car's right out side. Wanna come ride with me?" Masaya asked smoothly.

"I need to think about it." Ichigo answered. She turned back to her drink, which was almost empty.

"That's fine, how about I buy you a drink?" Masaya asked, desperately not wanting to leave.

'_He seems nice enough…' _"Sure." Ichigo answered.

_Let me tell you 'bout a girl I know,_

_Had a drink 'bout an hour ago._

_Sittin' in the corner by herself,_

_In a bar in down town elf._

_She heard a noise,_

_She looked to the door,_

_And saw a man she'd never seen before._

_Light skin,_

_Light blue eyes,_

_A double chin and a plastic smile._

_Well, bottle raised as he walked threw the bar,_

_And took an empty seat next to her at the bar._

"_My car's parked right outside,_

_How'd you like to go for a ride?"_

_And she said,_

"_Wait a minute,_

_I have to think."_

_He said._

"_That's fine, hey, let me buy you a drink."_

_One drink turned into three or four,_

_And then they got into his car,_

_And they drove away to this place real far._

Ichigo was now in Masaya's car after 3 or 4 drinks, or, to put it short, she was hammered. Masaya stopped at this dark alley, turned off the ignition and turned to Ichigo.

"So wanna have some fun?" He asked with a smirk.

"I wanna go home." Ichigo answered. This enraged Masaya and he throw her in the back seat. He took off her clothes and his and entered her. "STOP!" Ichigo screamed.

"Baby, it was your fault for trusting me." Masaya answered, slowing his pace. "Now, shut up and we're gonna do this my way."

"_Now, baby, the time has come,_

_How'd ya' like to have a little fun?"_

_And she said._

"_If we could only please be on are way,_

_I will not run."_

_That's when things got out of control._

_She didn't want to,_

_He had his way,_

_She said let's go,_

_He said no way._

_Come on, babe, it's your lucky day,_

_Shut your mouth we're gonna do my way._

_Come on, baby, don't be afraid,_

_If it wasn't for date rape I'd never get laid._

Masaya finished up and started the car. Ichigo glared at him the whole way. He drove back to the bar and pushed her out of the car. "Don't be said, babe, you were pretty good." He smirked.

Ichigo picked up a rock and threw it at him.

"Oi, chill out, babe." Masaya said.

"YOU RAPIST! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!" Ichigo stormed into the bar.

The next day she booked an appointment with an attorney and took Masaya to court. The day he stood in front of the judge.

"SHE'S LIEING THE LITTLE SLUT!" Masaya screamed. The judge took one look at him and sent him to jail. Masaya looked at Ichigo in hopes of forgiveness and saw her flirting with a guy with green hair and gold eyes.

_He finished up,_

_He started the car,_

_He turned around and drove back to the bar._

_He said._

"_Now, baby, don't be sad,_

_In my opinion you weren't half bad."_

_She picked up a rock,_

_Threw it in the car,_

_Hit his head and messed up his car._

"_Now, baby, listen to me."_

"_DATE RAPE STAR CREEP"_

_The next day she went to her drawer,_

_Looked up her local attorney at law._

_Went to the phone, filed a police report._

_And then she took his guys ass to court._

_The next day,_

_He stood in front of the judge,_

_He screamed,_

"_She lies that little slut."_

_The judge knew he was full of shit,_

_And he gave him 25 years,_

_And now his heart is full with tears._

Masaya sat on his bed in Kodansha Prison and tried to sleep.

"Oi there, cutie." A fat guy said. "Wanna have fun?" But he didn't wait for Masaya to answer and when in from behind. Masaya cried and begged from him to stop, but not even the guards cared for him.

He was alone in hell.

_That night in jail it was getting late,_

_He was butt raped by a large inmate,_

_And he screamed._

_But the guards paid no attention to his cry._

_That's when things got out of control._

_Moral of the date rape story_

_It does not pay to judge and bore me,_

_That's the way it had to be,_

_They locked him up and threw away the key._

_I can't take pity of men of this kind,_

_Although he now takes it in the behind._

_That's the way it had to be,_

_They locked him up and threw away the key._

_I can't take pity of men of this kind,_

_Although he now takes it in the behind._

_DATE RAPE!_

_Na nana na, na na nana na nana, na nana na na, na na na na nana na_

_She didn't want to, _

_She didn't want to, _

_She didn't want to, _

_She didn't want to, _

_DATE RAPE!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

MK-Chan: There, Me very worried 'bout it, so tell me whatcha think. REVIEW!


End file.
